Scream
by perfectgamer8
Summary: Summary is located in the story
1. Story Summary

The island of Paradis has always been a calm, quiet and violent free place but all that changed when the island experiences its first serial killing in years. Mikasa, Eren and their friends become very wary of their surroundings and other persons because of this. However, when someone unexpected become a prime suspect in the case suspicions start to arise. With more people being killed and more evidence linking the accused to the killing Eren, Mikasa and the rest of the group are stuck between whether they should accept the fact that their friend may be the killer or deny all that their friend is a murderer.

(Inspired by the movie Scream)

(Title subject to change)

(Story will be updated every Friday)


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"So, are you coming over or not?" shouted Christa to her phone

"Calm down babe, I'm on my way over," replied Ymir

"Good and you better not flake on me like the last time"

"I'm in a car right now. Don't worry I'll be there, I promise"

"Good" Christa said as she hanged up her phone

She went into the kitchen in her house and took up some snacks and placed them on the coffee table in her living room. She took out a DVD that she borrowed from one of her friends and placed it in the DVD Player and waited for the movie to load. As soon as the DVD had finished loading her phone started ringing. She took it a up without looking at the number and answered it saying "Hey where are you? I'm getting impatient". There was no reply.

"Hello? Is someone there?"

"…."

"Hello"

"….."

Christa hanged up and took the remote for the DVD and paused the movie and sat down. A few seconds after her phone started ringing again. She sighed and answered her phone again

"Hello?"

"…..."

"Who is this?"

"….."

"Connie, is this you again cause if it is you I swear to Go-"

The caller then hanged up leaving Christa scared and confused

"What the-"

Her phone once again started ringing causing her to jump out of her couch. She grabbed her phone and answered it screaming "Look you better leave me alone or else I-"

Suddenly an evil laughter started to escape from the phone. It started low but soon got louder until it was at full peak.

She hung up almost instantly, grabbed a bat and then ran up to her room and slam the door. She leaned back behind the door and held the bat with both hands. She stayed in the room for a few minutes hyperventilating and thinking about what to do if her mysterious killer showed up. She also wondered if Ymir was OK. When she finally calmed down and was sure that the coast was clear she opened the door and started to slowly walk towards the stair case to get out the house. As she walked towards the staircase she looked into a room with an open door only to see a masked figure running towards her. She screamed and tried to run away was held around the waist by the figure. Christa, remembering her bat wasted no time and swung her bat over her head hitting the masked intruder in their face. She ran as fast as she could down the stairs and then through the door. She ran so fast that she didn't see Connie walking down the street with Sasha and crashed into him, knocking him to the ground.

"Hey Christa, what's up with you?" asked Sasha

"Yeah you look like you've seen a ghost or something," added Connie as he got up off the ground.

"You guys have to help me!" screamed Christa "There's someone at my house that's trying to kill me"

"What? Are you sure?" asked Connie

"I'm pretty sure she is," replied Sasha

"How can you tell?"

"Look at her face, she looks terrified and….now she looks really annoyed"

"Guys, there's a killer after me!"

"Right" said Connie "We should…hey isn't that Ymir's car over there?"

"You're right" replied Christa with a smile on her face. She started to run towards the car and Connie followed as well.

"Um guys, shouldn't we call the cops first before we do anything?" shouted Sasha

Christa was the first one to reach the door to driver's seat. As she opened the car door she discovered Ymir's dead body in a pool of blood with multiple stab wounds all over her body. Christa started crying and screaming almost instantly. Connie finally arrived and fainted upon seeing the gruesome scene. Sasha, upon seeing all this, took out her phone and called the cops.


	3. Chapter 2

Eren opened his eyes slowly from a nap and looks the room he was in. It took him a while to realize that he was in Armin's room and that he went over there to do a little studying. He looked down at his chest and saw Mikasa laying down on him. He gave her a gentle shake waking her up and said "Hey Mikasa, what time is it?"

Mikasa took out her phone and looked down at it. "9:52pm"

"The hell?" replied Eren "When did Armin leave for the store?"

"At about 7:25 I think"

"But there's a store just three blocks from here it shou-"

"Hey guys I'm back"

Eren and Mikasa looked up and saw Armin walk in with a bag in his hand.

"Armin, what took you so long?" asked Eren "The store was only three blocks away"

"Oh well …they didn't have the stuff you guys wanted so I went to another one"

"Which one?" asked Mikasa

"You know that store"

"We got more than one store in town Armin,"

"Um…"

"Plus, there that one store that Marco's parents own not too far from here and they're always stocked," added Eren

"Um…shouldn't we be studying?!" shouted Armin

"What's the point?" replied Mikasa "It's almost 10 o'clock. We should be going"

"But we have that test tomorrow"

"Don't remind me Armin" said a frustrated Eren "I still don't know anything"

"Your fault for trying to study at the last minute" added Mikasa  
"Hey studying is bor-"

Eren's sentence was cut short as he felt and heard his stomach rumbling. Armin laughed and handed Eren a snack and a bottle of juice. The snack was simply labelled "Dried Raisins"

Eren looked at the snack and groaned "You know I hate dried raisins,"

"Better than nothing," added Mikasa as she searched the bag and took out a bottle of water and a pack of peanuts "I'll be alright with this. Now let's go"

Eren dropped the dried raisins back in the bag and took out a big bag of chips instead

"Hey that was for me" protested Armin

"Consider it as a form of compensation for making me wait that long"

"Whatever Eren," replied Armin with a roll of his eyes "Goodnight guys"

"Night," replied Eren and Mikasa as they left Armin's house.

Eren was about to say something to Mikasa but they both were interrupted by the sounds of police cars driving down the street.

"What the hell, why were there so many cars here?" asked Eren

"Eren, Mikasa"

Both Eren and Mikasa turned around and saw Sasha running towards them.

"Hey Sasha," answered Eren "What's going on?"

"Guys it's Ymir…" replied Sasha

"What about her?"

"She's dead"

The next day, Eren and Mikasa were headed towards their classroom when they ran into Armin. Armin was unaware of Ymir's death and asked why police cars were there and why the atmosphere was so tense. After both Eren and Mikasa explained to Armin all they knew while they walked to their Biology class.

"Oh no…" said Armin as he took his seat next to Eren "Is Christa OK?"

"We don't know," replied Mikasa "She didn't come to school"

"I hoped she's alright," Armin said with a sad look on his face.

"Maybe you should go look for her after school?" Eren said with a smirk

"Wh-What?" shouted Armin as red lines started to appear on his face "I c-can't do that!"

"Maybe we should wait a while before you visit her," protested Mikasa "I mean, her girlfriend just died last night

"Yeah I guess you're right"

"She is Eren" added Armin as the red lines started to disappear from his face.

A couple seconds after that, their teacher, Miss Hanji Zoe, came in the classroom.

"Attention students," she said trying to get everyone's attention "Due to the unfortunate even that happened last night my class will be cut short today to facilitate the questioning of the students in this class by the police"

Almost all the students in the class started cheering immediately. This angered Hanji and she slammed her fist on the table.

"Don't get too excited you guys are still getting the test,"

Loud groans echoed throughout the classroom. Most noticeable of them all was Eren's own. Both Mikasa and Armin looked at each other and started to chuckle a bit, glad that Eren's displeasure had helped to ring them a little joy.


	4. Chapter 3

_Well I done screwed up... So I was supposed to upload a chapter last week Friday but I didn't get the chance to because of reasons beyond my concern. I'm so sorry for taking so damn long and I'll try to get each chapter up at the scheduled time. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter._ ^^

* * *

Immediately after the exam the bell rang and everyone in the class left and went to the school auditorium to be question by the cops. After everyone was questioned and released, Armin, Mikasa and Eren met Sasha and Connie at a café where they were about to have lunch.

"Soooooooo," Eren said as soon as they sat down. "How many of us are actually confident that they actually passed that test?"

"I am," replied Armin with a big smile on his face. His smile was turned upside down when he realized he was the only who replied "Really guys? It wasn't that hard,"

"Easy for you to say Armin," said Sasha

"What's that supposed to mean? It really wasn't"

"Yes, it was!" shouted Eren

"See if you actually studied over the week instead of the last minute it wouldn't have been hard for you"

"I actually studied for it but I couldn't get the image of Ymir out of my head…"

"You were there Connie?" asked Armin

"Yeah him, Christa and I were there," replied Sasha "She looked so…..."

Sasha bit her lip and looked down. Connie gave her shoulder a gentle rub to comfort her

"Who would do something like that?" Eren said with an angry look on his face.

"Hey guys can we stop talking about this?" Armin said with an uncomfortable look on his face. "It's making me a little uneasy,"

"Yeah let's order something," added Mikasa

Eren got up and was about to order something for the table when he felt someone push him. He looked back and saw Jean and Marco behind him.

"What the hell Jean?" shouted Eren as he shoved Jean, causing Jean to crash into Marco. The impact caused Marco to his balance and fall on Armin. The impact pushed Armin out of his chair.

Marco looked over at Armin and helped him up "Hey Armin, sorry about that,"

Armin grabs Marco's hands hand and told him that his apology wasn't necessary but got cut off by Jean and Eren's bickering. The arguing was about to get physical when Jean lifted his hand to slap Eren. Eren, upon noticing this, moved out of the way as Jean brought his hand down. Jean, however, did not realise that Christa was right behind Eren and almost hit her. Jean froze, his hand still in air and his eyes widened. "Oh my gosh, Christa, are you alright? I hope I didn't hit you,"

Christa looked up at Jean and smiled weakly. "It's fine…"

Christa saw that everyone was now looking at her and decided to just leave. After she left Marco grabbed onto Jean's ear and pulled him into a corner.

Eren sighed then called Jean an asshole then sat down only to see everyone at the table looking at him.

"What?"

"Nothing," replied Mikasa

"Guys, I'm hungry…" shouted Sasha

"Oh, right I'll go order something,"

Eren got up and finally ordered some food for the group. After they all had finished eating Connie and Sasha said goodbye to Eren, Mikasa and Armin and both went their separate ways. As the three teens started walking home however they saw Christa sitting on a bench, under a tree drinking coffee. Armin, upon seeing her, started blushing and smiling, admiring how beautiful she looked as some of the leaves and blossoms from the tree fell around her. Eren noticed this and smirked then said, "Armin and Christa sitting in a tree-"

"EREN!" shouted a red-faced Armin

Mikasa rolled her eyes and sighed "So immature…"

"I mean if you like her that much why do go talk to her,"

Armin shook his head "Wouldn't that be a little too sudden?"

"You don't have to go and be all like "Hey Christa, go out with me"", replied Eren. "Try just being the emotional support she needs right now"

Armin looked over at Christa and sighed then started walking over to Christa. Eren, upon seeing this, smile and shouted, "Yeah you go get her Armin!"

Mikasa slapped him over the head and started pushing him away "Idiot,"

As Armin moved closer to Christa he felt his heart start to race a little. He however was oblivious to that as he felt butterflies in his stomach and started to sweat a little. He was only a few feet from Christa when he felt something big and heavy push him to the ground. He looked up and saw Reiner sitting next to Christa. Armin got up but was pushed back down by Eren who was running towards Reiner

"Hey Reiner, what gives?" shouted Eren

"What are you talking about?"

"Eren it's alright,"

Reiner, Eren and Christa turned around and saw Armin rise to his feet only to be pushed down by Bertholdt, who ran over to them when he heard the commotion.

"What's going on?" asked Bertholdt

"Reiner just knocked Armin down,"

Armin grabbed Eren by the hand and started to pull him by the hand "Eren it's alright…Let's just get out of here,"

Reiner got up and walked over to Eren and Armin. His towering figure and muscular body caused Armin to squeal a bit but Eren stood his ground. Christa, realizing that all this could go south quick decided to just leave. Armin saw Christa and started after her. He went over to Christa and said hi to her and she smiled at him. However, he couldn't progress any further than that. Hundreds of conversation starters ran through his head and he didn't know which one to start with. Christa, being a little weirded out by how weird Armin was acting decided to leave and proclaimed that she was done with the outside world for the rest of the day. Armin looked on as Christa's got smaller and smaller until it eventually faded away. Armin sighed and walked over to Eren who was sitting on the bench from earlier eating popsicle. When Eren saw Armin, he walked over to him with a big smile on his face.

"Soooooooo…." said Eren in an almost teasing tone. "How was it?"

"I don't want to talk about it…" replied Armin

"That bad huh?"

"Yeah…"

"Come on, let me take you home," Eren said as he put his arm around Armin. "I'll buy you some ice cream,"

Armin smiled and looked away but as he looked away his eyes glanced on Reiner. Reiner was giving him a death glare. Armin shuddered and looked up at Bertholdt who seemed to be a bit concern with what Reiner's face was saying.

"Um…Eren…What did you and Reiner argue about?" asked Armin

"Oh…you know…stuff"

"Like?"

"Um…I may have let your crush on Christa slip out…"

"What?" shouted Armin "Why?"

"It was a mistake Armin. Don't pay attention to Reiner, you'll be fine,"

Armin thought about what had happened in the day and sighed.

"I guess you're right"


	5. Chapter 4

Erin and Mikasa were in Eren's living room getting ready to watch a movie on their TV. They both brought out all the stuff they needed and were about to watch the movie until Eren saw two figures by the window. He went over there to get a closer look.

"Eren… What are you-"

"Hey Marco!" shouted Eren "That's a nice horse you got there. What breed is it?"

"Fuck you Jaeger!" shouted Jean who was walking with Marco.

"Jean!" shouted an embarrassed Marco "People are looking at us,"

Mikasa sighed and sat down in the sofa waiting for Eren to join her. Eren sat down and turned on the TV. Mikasa was about to cuddle with Eren but was interrupted by a ringing coming from Eren's phone. Eren took up his phone and went to the other room to take the call. Mikasa sighed and grab the big bowl of popcorn then started eating.

"So much for a quiet night to ourselves…" Mikasa said as she stuffed the popcorn in her mouth.

A few seconds after that though Eren rushed in and turned off the TV, which irritated Mikasa a bit.

"Hey I was watching th-"

"Armin's in trouble," interrupted Eren

"What?"

"Someone broke into his house and tried to attack him," added Eren "Come on, we gotta go help him"

"I'm coming,"

They both left Eren house and ran towards Armin's house. Mikasa took the time to call the cops. When they got there the place was in complete darkness and one of the windows on the upstairs was smashed. His laptop was also on the ground outside. Mikasa took the time to observe her surroundings but Eren, being Eren decided to walk up ahead and knock on the door. Almost immediately after that a screaming Armin with a butcher's knife in his hand. Eren grabbed both of Armin's hands and started to scream along with Armin and the said "Armin, calm down, it's me Eren!". Armin looked around and saw both Eren and Mikasa and dropped the knife and hugs Eren. Mikasa ran up to the two boys and asked Armin if he was OK.

"I…I…I think so," replied Armin

"What happened here?" asked Eren

"I…I was in my room studying and then I heard a noise downstairs. I went down to check it out and then I was attacked by a masked figure. I managed to get away and when I had the chance I called you guys,"

"Just like Christa…" added Mikasa

"So, where is he?" asked Eren

"I don't know but all I know is that I hid somewhere and then the place went silent and I left my hiding spot then you guys knocked on the door a few minutes later,"

"Have any idea who it was?" asked Mikasa

"No…but he tripped and fell into a cabinet and managed to bruise his shoulder," Armin said rubbing his hand. "Guys, it could be anyone who attacked me,"

"Maybe it was Reiner,"

"Not funny Eren!" shouted Armin

"Come on," said Mikasa "Let's get out of here,"

With that being said, the three teens started walking. While they were walking they ran into Reiner. Reiner said that he was there to apologise to both Eren and Armin for the way he acted earlier. Bertholdt told him to do it though. While Reiner was apologizing to Eren and Armin, Armin noticed something on Reiner's shoulder. He squinted his eyes to saw a bruise on his shoulder.

"No…"

"Hmm, did you say something Armin?" asked Eren

"No... No, No, No, No, NO!" shouted Armin who started running. Armin had no idea where he was going he just needed to get away from here as fast as possible. Reiner, Mikasa and Eren chased after the blonde shouting his name and telling him to stop. Armin continued running and was eventually in the middle of the road. He stopped running when he heard a horn and saw bright lights around him. He turned around and saw a police car a few inches in front of him. A raven-haired man pushed his head out of the window of the driver's seat and shouted "What the hell kid?". Armin just chuckled nervously and collapsed on the asphalt, hitting his head on the bumper in the process


	6. Chapter 5

_Hey guys! So this chapter is shorter than usual but I decided that I would give you guys a chapter anyways considering that i didn't upload one on Friday like I promised... ^^; Anyways, here's Chapter 5, I hope you guys enjoy it_

* * *

"Hey!" shouted Reiner. "Let me go I didn't do anything,"

A tall blonde officer, who was just a few centimetres taller than Reiner, ignored him and put him in a police car

"Take him down to the station, I'll be there in a few minutes" He told the driver of the car who then sped off.

"Hey Erwin,"

He looked around and saw the raven-haired man from earlier calling to him. He went over to Levi who handed him a notepad.

"All I got from the kid is in there," said Levi

"Thanks," Erwin said looking over at Armin who was being comforted by Eren, Mikasa and a female cop. "Is he gonna be alright?"

"A little shaken but he'll live," replied Levi "I'm gonna head to the station to sign out for the night, you coming?"

"Yeah but I'm gonna check on him alright?"

"Well make it quick Erwin,"

"Will do," Erwin said to Levi as he walked over to Armin and the others who was on the steps to Armin's house

"Hey Petra, I'll take it from here,"

Petra nodded and left leaving Erwin with the teens. Erwin sat next to Armin and wrapped his arm around the blonde as a way of comforting him.

"Doing any better Armin?" asked Erwin

"I almost got murdered by a killer and I'm not even 100% sure I got the right guy,"

"I understand but just to be safe we're gonna ask Reiner a few questions just to be safe,"

Armin nodded.

"Do you live with any relatives?" asked Erwin

"I live with my grandfather, but he won't be back in town for a while" replied Armin

"Hey maybe you can stay with us until this whole thing blows over," Eren suggested

"You sure?" asked Armin "I wouldn't want to be a burden,"

"No burden at all," replied Mikasa "You'll be fine at your house,"

"I'm sure my parents wouldn't mind,"

"Ok… I guess I'll stay"

"Awesome!" shouted Eren as both him and Mikasa gave Armin a hug. Armin smiled and returned the hug to each of them

"Well I can see that everything is alright here," Erwin said, "But if anything else should happens Armin, call me"

Erwin took out a card with his information and telephone number. Armin nodded and thanked him for it. After all the cops had gone, Armin, Mikasa and Eren got up, pack up some of Armin's belongings and headed to Eren's house. After explaining everything to Eren's parents, Armin went up to Eren's room and slept in Eren's bed. Eren slept in Mikasa's bed which made Mikasa really happy. A few hours into the night she was about to cuddle with him when Armin burst into their room screaming and hyperventilating. Eren asked what was wrong. Armin said that he was had a bad dream and refused to sleep alone. Eren said he could sleep with them. Armin nodded going in between both Eren and Mikasa. Mikasa sighed and turned her back to the boys and all three of the teens went to bed.


	7. Chapter 6

The next day, the three teens got up and got ready for school. Armin was a bit fearful of leaving the house but Mikasa and Eren found a way to convince him to come and said they'd protect him if anything should happen. After they got off one of the many school buses they heard someone call out to them. All three turned around and saw a very tall and lanky figure running towards them.

"Berthold," said Mikasa who was a bit surprized that Berthold was calling to them

"Is it true?"

"What do you mean Berthold?" asked Eren

"Is Reiner really in jail?"

Eren and Mikasa looked at Armin who returned the look back to them. Armin then looked up at Berthold and nodded. Berthold sighed and his shoulders slumped afterwards.

"I see…,"

"Berthold," Armin said stepping a little closer to Berthold. "I panicked OK…After the look he gave me yesterday and the fact that he just appeared at my house a few minutes after I got attacked plus-,"

"I highly doubt he's the one that attacked you" interrupted Berthold

"And why is that?" asked Mikasa "Everyone knows his unnatural crush on Christa."

"Everyone except Christa," added Eren "Plus he was really pissed when her and Ymir got together"

"So were you," Berthold said pointing to Armin

"What is that supposed to mean?" shouted Armin

"I'm just saying. I clearly remember seeing you sulking in the library and trying to avoid Ymir and Christa a whole month into their relationship,"

"That means nothing!" shouted Eren

Berthold sighed and said "Look, I'm not trying to start anything OK? I know Reiner and murder isn't something he'd just get up and commit out of the blue"

"People have a way of surprizing you," counteracted Mikasa

"Yes, they do," said Berthold who was now staring at Armin making the blonde feel very uncomfortable.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" asked Armin "You don't think I did it, do you?"

"I never said that you did," replied Berthold

"You were thinking it though,"

Berthold looked over at Mikasa who gave him a look that made him feel uncomfortable. Berthold decided that was done talking to the three teens and walked off. As he was walking however, he looked back and saw Mikasa still looking at him the same way. This made him feel even more uncomfortable and started walking even faster. After that they went to their math class and sat down, their math teacher, Moblit Berner, walked in. After greeting the class, he turned to the whiteboard and started writing down a couple of algebra equations on the board. After he wrote on the board he turned around and realized that Armin, Jean and Marco weren't in the room.

"Hey, does anyone know where Marco, Jean and Armin are?"

"No Mr. Berner," replied Sasha

"Armin said he was gonna head to the bathroom," Mikasa said to her teacher. "I don't know about Marco and Jean,"

"Oh, well I hope they ge-"

Moblit was interrupted by the Nick, the principal of the school. He said that all the students should report to the school auditorium immediately for an important meeting. Everyone in the class started to pack up their stuff and headed towards the auditorium. While Eren was walking out the class he accidentally pumped into a short, blonde hair girl.

"Oh, sorry Annie,"

Annie didn't even acknowledge Eren and just left the classroom. Eren shrugged it off and left with Mikasa.

"Hey Mikasa," Eren said while walking down the doorway "I'm gonna head to the bathroom Ok?"

"Ok," replied Mikasa "I'll save you and Armin a seat,"

Eren nodded and headed to the bathroom. He went inside the bathroom and saw Armin washing his hands.

"Hey Armin," Eren said greeting his friend. "Where were you?"

"In the bathroom," replied Armin

"This long?"

"Um…What is this, an interrogation?"

"Just curious," Eren said and headed into the stall.

After Eren finished using the bathroom, both him and Eren started walking to the auditorium but while they were walking they heard a voice say, "Come on Marco, don't tell you don't suspect it,"

"They both hid behind a wall and look down the hall and saw Marco and Jean talking to each other on a staircase.

"Come on Jean," Marco said, "Armin wouldn't hurt a fly,"

"People have a way of surprising you,"

"And what is that supposed to mean you horse face fuck boy?" Eren shouted and started walking towards Jean and Marco

"Eren wait," said Armin who sheepishly followed behind Eren

"What did you just call me?" shouted Jean

"You heard me!" shouted Eren "Armin didn't do anything at all,"

"I never said he did," Jean said with a very smug look on his face. "I just said I suspected him. Besides, the quiet ones are usually the craziest,"

"Jean-"

"Come on Marco, you don't really believe he got attacked last night and it was by Reiner," Marco said interrupting Jean "I saw Reiner leaving the school with Annie around the time Armin got "attacked" and he already had that bruise"

"I…d-didn't know that," Armin said fumbling over his words

"Of course, you didn't," Jean said in a sarcastic way.

Jean looked at Marco, chuckled a bit and said, "You know what I think happened, I think Armin got tired of seeing Ymir with Christa, got pissed and murder Ymir then decided to pin it on Reiner becau-"

Jean was interrupted by Eren who tackled him to floor. Armin ran up the stairs and tried his hardest to break up the fight while Marco moved out of the way so he couldn't get hit.

"Eren, Jean, stop it before someone sees you," shouted Armin as he tried to break up the two boys.

Jean, who was really annoyed with Armin interfering, kicked the blonde away. Armin fell over the rail and landed on a pipe left of the stairs and got drenched with water. At this point, Jean was tugging on Eren's hair and Eren's foot was in Jean's face. Marco tried to pull Jean away shouted "Guys, stop this now,".

"What the hell is going on?"

Marco, Eren and Jean looked down and saw a very angry Hanji looking back at them.

"Oh shit," Jean and Eren said almost in unison

"You boys better have an explanation for th-"

"SPLASH!"

Hanji looked down and saw a long line of water leading to the left of the staircase. As soon as she looked she saw Armin walking from in-between the staircase soaked with water from head to toe.

"Miss Hanji, I can explain…."


	8. Chapter 7

"Unbelievable!" shouted Principal Nick "Simply unacceptable!"

"Excuse me sir but I ca-"

"I don't want to hear it Arlert!" the principal shouted, "You know, I expected this from this delinquent you choose as a friend but certainly not you Arlert,"

Eren, a little offended at being called a delinquent, rolled his eyes. Nick caught him in the act and grabbed him by the hand. "Don't pass your place with me boy. Your daddy might've brought you into the world but I can take you out,"

Eren swallowed his spit in fear while Jean and Marco chuckled once they saw this.

"What are you two laughing at?" Nick asked pointing at the two boys

Jean and Marco stopped talking almost instantly. Nick looked at the four boys with fire in his eyes. Marco with his dirty clothes then Eren and Jean with scratches on their face. Eren's hair was a mess and Jean had a boot print on his face. Finally, his eyes fell on Armin. His entire body was still soaked and his clothes were stained.

"Detention," Nick said finally breaking the silence "For a week,"

"WHAT?!" shouted Armin "I've never gotten detention before,"

"Well there's always a first time for everything," Nick said with a smile as he handed the blond a detention slip

"Eh," Jean said shrugging off the punishment.

Marco sighed as he took his detention slip from the principal.

"This can't be happening,"

"Come on Armin," said Eren who casually took his detention slip from Nick "It's not that bad,"

"Of you'd think that Eren," Armin said while giving Eren a very pissed off look "You've been to detention nine times since we started going to this school,"

"Ten actually," corrected Eren

"Armin shook his head and left the office. Eren went after him while Jean and Marco took the other way out.

"OK, Armin I'm sorry," Eren said chasing after his friend "But Jean was wrong for what he said,"

"I know," Armin said turning around and hugging his friend "Thanks Eren,"

Eren smiled and returns the hug "No problem man,"

"Awwww,"

Eren and Armin turned around and saw Mikasa, Connie and Sasha.

Armin rolled his eyes and let go of his friend. "Hey guys. What happened at the assembly?"

"Nothing much," replied Connie "All they did was talked about the recent attacks and how we should stay safe and some other random stuff,"

"Wait, why do you two look like that?" asked Sasha

"Um…Eren and Jean got into a fight," replied Armin

"Who won?"

"Really Connie?" asked Sasha "That's all you can ask,"

"I won obviously," Eren said proudly

"Sure Eren," Connie said sarcastically

"I really did"

"Um…I'm gonna go call Eren's mom and ask her to bring some clothes for me," Armin said to Mikasa

"OK," Mikasa said "Hurry back,"

"I will"

After the short conversation, Armin left the four teens by themselves and took out his phone and called Eren's mother. Mikasa watch the blonde until he disappeared from her view. Eren, Mikasa, Connie and Sasha then went to the class they had before lunch. After that, the four students left the class to go have lunch. Armin appeared beside them as soon as they left the class which startled the other four a bit. After apologizing for scaring them, Armin and the other four teens went to the lunch room to have their lunch. When they got inside they a large group of students looking up at a ceiling fan. They looked up and saw Principal Nick's body hanging from the ceiling fan with a slit throat. Connie fainted almost instantly, Sasha covered her mouth with her hands and walked out the room and the other three looked on in complete horror.

"Who keeps done this?"

"Armin, Eren and Mikasa turned around and saw Marco and Jean talking to each other.

"Well it sure as hell wasn't Reiner," Jean said to his friend "I wonder if it was-"

"Jean, stop it," Marco said slapping Jean in the head.

"Guys let's get outta here," Armin said

Mikasa and Eren nodded in agree and they both left the room.


	9. Chapter 8

Upon discovering the principal's dead body, the teachers decided that they should probably end school early again. Eren, Mikasa and Sasha met up with Sasha and Connie at the doctor's office where Eren's dad worked. Sasha took Connie to the doctor's office after he fainted. After scolding Armin, Mikasa and Eren for just leaving him there, the five teens left and went to a diner to get something to eat. Despite it being a few minutes past twelve, there were about four people at the diner. After they sat down, the four people soon left. While they looked at the menu, the waiter came over to take their orders.

"Alright, what do you losers want?"

The five teens looked up and saw Jean in a uniform

"Oh shit," Connie and Sasha said in near perfect unison.

"Alright you know what…"

"Eren wait," said interrupting Eren "Please don't cause a scene like last time"

"Yeah that was really embarrassing," added Connie

Eren sighed and said "Fine,"

"We'll have five lunch specials OK?" Armin said to Jean with a smile

"Got it," Jean said writing it down on his notepad and then turned around to walk away

"Meurtrier,"*

"Je peux parler français tu connais Jean,"**

"Est-ce ainsi que Armin?" Jean said with a surprized look on his face "Je ne comptais pas vraiment sur ça,"***

"Je ne suis pas un meurtrier," Armin shouted rising to his feet****

"What's going on?" shouted Connie "Why are Armin and Jean speaking Latin?"

Sasha sighed and patted Connie on his head "You're lucky you're cute,"

Eren got up from his seat and shouted, "Stop saying bad things about Armin,"

"Je peux dire tout ce que je veux sur ce meurtrier,"*****

"I AM NOT A MURDERER!" Armin shouted

"Jean, what are you doing?"

Everyone turned around and saw Marco walking towards Jean

"We talked about this,"

"I didn't do anything wrong,"

"Jean, you can't just go around wrongfully accusing people of murder," Mikasa shouted

"But what if I'm not wrong?"

"You are!" shouted Armin "I've done nothing wrong,"

Eren got out of his seat and started walking towards Jean with clenched fists. Jean did the same and started walking towards Eren. They were about to punch each other when they heard someone say, "I wouldn't do that if I were you two". The seven teens turned around Levi leaning against the door of the restaurant. He had a box of donuts in his hand.

"Um…it's nothing too serious officer," said Jean in a desperate attempt at saving face. "We were just messing around,"

Jean tried to pat Eren on his head but Eren moved out of the way and slapped Jean's hand away.

"Touch me and there will be blood,"

Jean rolled his eyes and went into the kitchen of the restaurant. Marco walked over to the other teens and apologized for the way Jean was acting.

"He's the one that should be apologizing,"

"I know Mikasa," Marco said "But see, Jean can be a little…um…,"

"Wild," said Sasha

"Hot-headed," added Connie

"Dense," added Mikasa

"Bit of a jerk," added Armin

"Retarded,"

"Eren!" shouted Armin

"What? He is,"

Marco sighed and walked out of the diner

"Hey Marco, where are you going?" asked Armin

"I'm going home,"

"Ok later," said Armin

"Don't get killed,"

"I'll try my best Eren," replied Marco

After Marco left, a deafening silence filled the diner for about a minute. It was replaced, however, by the sound of Sasha's belly growling.

"The beast hasn't been fed yet guys," Connie said pointing at Sasha's belly.

"Oh right...we didn't eat lunch yet," Eren said

"I know of a place where you guys can go eat," Levi said to the teens "I could take you there if you want,"

"I don't care!" shouted Sasha "As long I get food,"

Everyone else agree with Sasha and decided to go with Levi to the restaurant. While the teens headed out Armin looked back at saw Jean looking back at him, making the blonde very uncomfortable.

"Hey Blondie,"

Armin turned around and saw Levi motioning him to get in the car. "You coming or wh-"

Levi paused and took a good look at the blonde as he walked past the cop

"Hey, aren't you that kid that got attacked last night?"

Armin didn't answer. He just walked past Levi. Levi made a note to himself to keep an eye on the blonde until the was solved.

* * *

*Meurtrier-Murderer

**Je peux parler français tu connais Jean-I can speak French you know Jean

***Est-ce ainsi que Armin?-Is that so Armin?, Je ne comptais pas vraiment sur ça-I didn't really count on that

****Je ne suis pas un meurtrier-I am not a murderer

*****Je peux dire tout ce que je veux sur ce meurtrier-I can say anything i want about this murderer


	10. Chapter 9

Hey guys, it's the author here. I haven't been active in a while so I just wanted to remind you guys that i existed lol. So anyways, here's chapter 9. I hope you guys like it and it makes of up for me being M.I.A.

* * *

The drive to the restaurant Levi suggested was a smooth one for everyone except for Armin who was bombarded with questions from Levi. Some included where he lived, who he lived with and if he had a girlfriend, the latter was followed by excessive laughter from Connie and Sasha and a look of complete humiliation from Armin. A few more questions and an apology from Connie and Sasha later, they finally made it the restaurant. It was a small little diner on the edge of town with a bar in it. They sat down at a table for six in the middle of the diner and and took up the menus on the table and looked at them.

"LEVVVVVVVVI!"

"God damn it," Levi said with a sigh

"What is it?" asked Eren

"What's up sexy?"

"Hange, please stop," Levi said looking away

"Miss. Hange, what are you doing here?" asked Mikasa

"She probably followed me here,"

"No I didn't," Hange shouted "I'm not that crazy,"

"I find that hard to believe,"

Suddenly, Armin's phone went off. Armin took it up and excused himself from the table. Hange pulled Levi away from the table and started to flirt with him, which made him very uncomfortable. It took a long time for Levi to get rid of Hange but did eventually. After that, him and Armin returned to the table.

"Hey Armin, everything OK?" asked Connie

"That was my grandpa," replied Armin "He wants me to pick up something for him,"

"So, no lunch?" asked Sasha

"I'll buy some while I'm out," replied Armin as he gathered his stuff together

"Be careful kid," Levi said lowering his menu "Wouldn't want anyone else to get hurt,"

"I will,"

Armin left the restaurant after that and left the other five at the table. Levi sent a text to Erwin asking him to send someone to watch Armin. After giving Erwin the address of the restaurant and which direction he was headed to, Erwin replied to the message informing Levi that he had already done this. They would spend the next two hours eating lunch. While Levi and the others had lunch, the diner that Jean worked at was closing a bit early today because the was getting renovated early in the day. Upon hearing this, Jean wondered why they had bother to open the place up to begin with. It didn't help that all his co-workers had abandoned him and left him to clean up on his own. After 3 minutes of swearing, he called Marco and ask Marco if he wanted to help him clean up, so he could leave as quickly as possible. Marco said yes almost instantly and in about 20 minutes they were done. Jean said that all he had to do was lock up and then he'd be done. He went into the kitchen to go get his keys while Marco waited for him in the dining area. A few seconds after Jean left, Marco saw a hooded figure in the empty diner with a bat in his hand. Remembering all that had happened in the last few days, Marco began to slowly back away from the hooded figure as the figure moved closer.

"Um…Jean, we have to get out here now,"

"Gimme a minute I'll be done soon,"

"Jean I'm serious, we need to-"

Before Marco could finish, the hooded figure ran up to him and swung the bat towards his face. Marco quickly dodge the attack but fell backwards and landed on the floor. The hooded figure stood over Marco and was about to bring down the bat on Marco's face when Jean tackled the figure into a table, breaking it in two. Jean got up and took Marco up and asked him if he was OK. Before Marco could reply he pushed Jean away just as the hooded figure was about to hit him with the bat. After this happened the figure turned to Marco and gave him a hard kick sending him into a counter where he hit his head hard on it. For a split second however he saw the hooded figure hair before he got kick. Marco tried to get up but everytime he did he would stumble to the ground. It wasn't long before he started to lose consciousness. The last thing he saw before he drifted away was Jean and the hooded figure and the ground in a heated brawl.


End file.
